<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Already Mine by lisakawa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933812">Already Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisakawa/pseuds/lisakawa'>lisakawa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Haikyuu Wedding Week, Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Exchange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisakawa/pseuds/lisakawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two childhood best friends who fell in love with the same person.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>TsukiYamaYachi, YamaYachi, tsukiyachi - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Already Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One shot Wedding Dress inspired by Taeyang. This is my first english fic so please bear with me. Thank you so much for reading &lt;3</p><p>Play Already Mine by Us the Duo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time.</p><p>You just realized that prince charming is not that easy to find as you thought.</p><p>You just realized that there's no perfect prince and you're not a princess.</p><p>There's no such thing as fairy god mother, or enchanted castles, especially happy endings.</p><p>And you just realized that even though none of them exist, you still believe in those.</p><p>'Coz you always pray to God, wishing and hoping to give you such as 'fairytale like' story.. </p><p>That one day your prince will knock on your door and will ask you to run away with him and go find your happy ending together.</p><p>But, what if one day, your wish came true?</p><p>God answered your prayers and let it all happen? </p><p>But it's not that typical and common fairytale type.</p><p>Just, So Close.</p><p>So Close.. to have your own true love's kiss.</p><p>So Close.. In perfect prince charming and enchanted castles.</p><p>So Close.. to fairytales and happy endings.</p><p>So Close, so close... and still so far away.</p><p>~~~~<br/>
The night before, Yachi couldn't contain her happiness, so she texted Yamaguchi.</p><p>Yachi: See you tomorrow my special one.</p><p>Yamaguchi: Yes, see you in your wedding dress my beautiful Princess.</p><p>Wedding Day:</p><p>Yachi saw Kei right there, so dapple in his tailor-made suit, standing and waiting at the altar. The wedding singer started singing "The Best day of my life" by the American Authors . It was the song that will surely made their hearts in tears. It's the song where they both promised to sing each other with their hearts out as this day will come. It was Yachi’s cue to walk down the aisle. Everyone was smiling. One look at their faces, Yachi knew they were happy. As she walk down the aisle, she saw Kei smiling at her. It was very sincere. It feels like the old times, when they first met.  Yachi still remember the day she first glanced unto Kei’s face and he give a glimpse on her. She still remember the day wherein even the strongest storm couldn't stop them from seeing each other.</p><p>Flashbacks came in her mind as they plan their future together. On how many kids they wanted to have as they travel the whole world together. On how they will design and decorate their own dream house. The promises and the life that they are going to live for a lifetime.</p><p>And slowly now, it will all come true. </p><p>But Yachi noticed, Kei Tsukishima were crying, were those tears of joy? Why?  She asked herself. She never saw Kei cry, even when they were kids. So why? Why is he crying right now? </p><p>As Yachi stopped walking, she noticed that she’s already in front of Kei, in front of the crowd. She’s already at the altar, then Kei held her hand and hugged her so tight then Kei whispered, “I have no rights to say this to you right now but, I still love you. I'm glad that you found your Prince Charming my princess. I'm sorry for everything I have done to you. Thank you for giving me a chance to be in your once upon a time. Now, create your happy ending together. Our chapter is done but your story will go on with him." </p><p>Then Kei gave her hand to Tadashi Yamaguchi.</p><p>And that day, Hitoka Yachi married his bestfriend…It all came true with Kei’s bestfriend, Tadashi.</p><p>When the wedding ends, Yachi checked her gown pocket if her phone was in there but she noticed that there's a crumpled paper instead. </p><p>Curiousity hits her so Yachi opened it and noticed a familiar penmanship, it was Kei’s handwriting. Kei put the piece of paper inside her gown pocket while he was hugging Yachi that moment at the church.</p><p>Tears rushed down Yachi’s face as she read it, </p><p>“Hitoka, I can't believe that you are not with me. 'Cause you should be my lady all I want is to set your heart free. But, if you believe that you belong with him, promise me you won't let anyone hurt you. Remember, i will always be here for you even if it kills me to see you in that wedding dress." </p><p>Yachi hug the letter Kei gave him and thought something that she should have said earlier to him.</p><p>"Happy Endings may exist sometimes if you chose the right person to be with you until the end no matter what. And for you my special one, my Kei, my moonshine we were so close to reach that famous happy ending. So close in believing that you are the prince charming I’m looking for. Our relationship was enchanting and it was enchanted to meet you. But I guess our chapter's done. We're just so close in reaching those fairytales we have dreamed of. We're just so close but still so far away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>